


Bucket List

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Wanda finds your bucket list and is determined to help you complete it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 31





	Bucket List

Wanda had been looking for a book when she found something better instead. On one of the bookshelves in your shared room, she found a book with your handwriting on it and bold letters reading “Y/N’S BUCKET LIST”. Curious she flipped it open and found pages dedicate to different things, some had pictures and completed dates while others were still blank and waiting to be fulfilled.

She found one dated from a few years before you met that said, “Write a message in a bottle.” There was a picture of the letter in the bottle and then one of it floating out to sea. Then another one that hadn’t been completed was, “Go shopping in Paris”. The deeper in she discovered more of the bucket list ideas had to do with a couple of things. “Dance in the rain”, “Recieve a love letter”, “have someone win me a stuffed animal at a fair”, and “go on an aquarium date”. 

Smiling to herself Wanda put the book back and got to planning how she was going to help you figure out how to complete those items on your list.

A few days later you were reading in the common room of the compound when Natasha strolled in, “Hey Y/N, you got a letter.”

Confused you took it from her, but there wasn’t a return address. Weird.

When you opened it though you recognized Wanda’s handwriting.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I found your bucket list book the other day when I was looking for something to read. I saw in there that you wanted to receive a love letter and I’m shocked that you haven’t yet! I knew I immediately needed to remedy this and got to work._

_I hope you know how much I cherish our days together and how much I love waking up next to you in the morning. Since you’ve come into my life I’ve been 10x happier than before. You make me smile and laugh, and you’ve never made me feel weird for the powers that I possess. That means the world to me and so do you._

_I promise that I’m going to help you complete every single one of your bucket list items one way or another. Starting today with this letter and something else._

_Right now you’ll find me in the garage, come meet me there and let’s start this adventure._

_Love,_

_Wanda_

You folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope. Before going to meet Wanda in the garage you made sure her letter was tucked safely in the pages of your bucket list book before hurrying off to see exactly what she had in mind. 

Wanda was leaning against one of the many cars and she grinned when she saw you enter, “Got my letter, huh?”

You took her hands in yours and kissed her, “I did. It was perfect, thank you.” You glanced at the car and then back to her, “So where are we going?”

“That is a surprise,” she opened the door for you and then climbed into the driver’s side. You tried guessing where the two of you were going, but she was being tight-lipped about this. It wasn’t until she pulled into the parking lot of the local aquarium that you realized what she had planned.

The two of you walked hand in hand through the aquarium pointing out different fish and creatures in the tanks and listening to the workers give a little bit of history behind each one. When you all left you thought that you would be heading back to the compound, but Wanda had other ideas.

You pulled into a little fair and you could have cried from happiness. She really was making sure you completed the tasks you wanted. You rode the rides first, even sharing a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel before heading for the games. Wanda managed to win you a giant teddy bear and a few smaller items from the various games there, and you even won her something as well.

“This was perfect,” you told her as you made your way back to the car.

Wanda smiled at you, “I only wish I could have made it rain.”

You chuckled and leaned your head on her shoulder, “We still have all the time in the world for that.”

When you made it home you printed out the pictures you had taken that day and tapped them in the bucket list book and added a date to the pages. You smiled happily and couldn’t wait to see which items you and Wanda would complete next.


End file.
